justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance World Cup/2015
The''' Just Dance World Cup 2015''' is the second annual Just Dance World Cup event which was held in 2015. Qualifiers World Dance Floor Note that only the top-ranker qualifies. Runners-up are provided for reference. France #'Roxsora___' #TheFairyDina #Stalhito #Bgirl_Estelle #r0u4ff See the full list here. United Kingdom #'chapie69' #Tintaglia84 #GeeCanary #Ken Matthews 1 #ManicChihuahua See the full list here. Germany #'qR Absolut' #dangerniel #bondi96 #xx_Lauchilein_xx #q26061111565 See the full list here. Italy #'MoonAngel90' #arys_24 #OpeningOrphan93 #Edwinthebest11 #evilsephi See the full list here. Spain #'Mereth86' #albertojustdance #davidHR22399 #Marquitox1999 #Nachetee96 See the full list here. United States #'littlesiha' #jay.del.rey18 #cocox100pre #electivirefrost #CrimpyBark052 See the full list here. Brazil #'PamellaRibeiro' #CamusCreed #Alisson Renan #KelvinJaeder #Tiagomonteiro882 See the full list here. Winners Rules and Key Elements of the 2015 Edition * Selections are played on Just Dance 2015, the Grand Final on Just Dance 2016; * Participants must be 13 or older on August 23rd, 2015; qualified minors have to be accompanied by a legal guardian in order to attend the Grand Final in Paris; * Current world champion Diegho San (from Brazil) is automatically qualified for the Grand Final; * World Dance Floor selections take place on 6 different Sundays and are to be played from 7 PM to 8 PM (time zone UTC+2) across the globe; * Selections from organized events in Montreal, Cologne, São Paulo and Paris are only open to citizens from, respectively, Canada, Germany, Brazil, and France; * All qualified participants for the Grand Finale, whether through the World Dance Floor or the organized events, will see their travel and accommodation costs paid for (trip and 5 hotel nights in Paris). List of Songs for the 2015 Selections World Dancefloor Qualifications * Addicted To You by Avicii * Bad Romance by Lady Gaga * Birthday by Katy Perry * Diamonds by Rihanna * Happy by Pharrell Williams * Bad Romance - Official Choreo Richie Jackson’s version by Lady Gaga * Black Widow by Iggy Azalea Ft. Rita Ora * Built For This by Becky G * Burn by Ellie Goulding * Dark Horse by Katy Perry * Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler * I Love It by Icona Pop Ft. Charli XCX * It's My Birthday by will.i.am Ft. Cody Wise * It's My Birthday - Bollywood Dance by will.i.am Ft. Cody Wise * Love Me Again by John Newman * Maps by Maroon 5 * Never Can Say Goodbye by Gloria Gaynor * Problem by Ariana Grande Ft. Iggy Azalea and Big Sean * Summer by Calvin Harris * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) by Ylvis * Walk This Way - Old School by Run-DMC & Aerosmith * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) by Dead Or Alivehttp://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T Play-off *''Blame'' by Calvin Harris ft. John Newman *''Hey Mama'' by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha & Afrojack *''Teacher'' by Nick Jonas *''Uptown Funk'' by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars *''I'm An Albatraoz'' by AronChupa *''Chiwawa'' by Wanko Ni Mero Mero Grand Final *''Drop The Mambo'' by Diva Carmina *''Born This Way'' by Lady Gaga *''Circus'' by Britney Spears (alternate routine) *''Animals'' by Martin Garrix (alternate routine)http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/tracklist-and-prizes/Vh5stx4AALsEUcdg Prizes Only the crowned champions will get the chance to travel to Paris and meet the Team! The finalists and winners will also have the unique opportunity of participating in the next Just Dance, with their own remix and a specially-created dance routine for the winner! For the gold medal winner * A trip to Paris - 6 days and 5 nights (transport + accommodation) * Meet the game developers (studio visit, launch with the team, photo session…) * Watch the filming of a dance routine for Just Dance * Create a special routine for Just Dance with the help of professional Just Dance coaches. * Surprises and goodies! For the silver medal winner * A trip to Paris - 6 days and 5 nights (transport + accommodation) * Meet the game developers (studio visit, launch with the team, photo session…) * Watch the filming of a dance routine for Just Dance * Surprises and goodies! For the bronze medal winner *A trip to Paris - 6 days and 5 nights (transport + accommodation) * Meet the game developers (studio visit, launch with the team, photo session…) * Watch the filming of a dance routine for Just Dance * Surprises and goodies! For each of the 18 finalists * A 'World Cup Finalists' Community Remix Videos ESWC PGW 2015 Just Dance World Cup - Group A finals (FR) ESWC PGW 2015 Just Dance World Cup - Group B finals (FR) ESWC PGW 2015 Just Dance World Cup - Group C finals (FR) ESWC PGW 2015 Just Dance World Cup - Finals (FR) ESWC Just Dance World Cup Diegho Vs TheFairyDina Final ESWC 2015 Just Dance World Cup Summary References Category:Just Dance Events